It Was Only A Matter Of Time
by wisdomsdaughteriscrazy
Summary: Alex Rider is now 20 years old and attending college on a football scholarship.He has no one left and has changed his identity. What could go wrong? Give it a shot. Rated T, NO SLASH. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 1 updated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! so this is my first published Alex Rider Fic. I haven't read the series in a while so if i miss anything, I'm sorry and you can let me know and ill try and add it in. i'd love to know what you think so please review! I'm not sure if i should continue or not so let me know!:) hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Alex Rider... but I'm working on it!;)**

* * *

"And what is the answer to the equation on the board. Has anyone figured it out yet?"

Alex was sitting in the back of his college maths class. He would have rather been anywhere else but there but he sadly had no choice in the matter. If he wanted to keep his football scholarship he had to keep his marks up. His friend Matthew was in the desk next to him doodling in his textbook. Again. He reminded Alex so much of his old friend Tom. It had been almost 5 years since he had seen him. 5 years since-. His train of thought was cut short by the teacher.

"Alex. Can you please come up and solve the equation on the board?"

He sighed and scribbled down his answer on the board, knowing full well it was probably wrong, before taking a seat again. Only 35 more minutes before class ended and then he had football practice with the team. He could wait that long…maybe.

As the bell rang to dismiss class Alex shot up and gathered his things. Matthew was right behind him as they hurried through the hallways to the change rooms. They got there and changed with 2 minutes to spare; a record for them as their maths class was all the way across the grounds. They jogged out onto the field and joined their team.

"Wow! New record, mate! Did you sprint all the way here?" his friend Colin laughed as he playfully punched Alex in the shoulder. He had to suppress the urge to flinch and defend himself even though he knew Colin was just playing around. Old habits die hard he thought as they lined up around the net and got ready to take some shots. 45 minutes later they had a water break before they changed from drills to a practice match.

"did you see that shot Jared made! That was brilliant!" Matthew and Colin were talking to a few of the other guys on the team about Jared's perfect shot on the goalie. Alex had to admit it was good but it still amused him how exited his team got about the smallest things. He froze as he saw a shadow flit through the trees on the perimeter of the field. He watched for another minute but when he didn't see it again he tried to shake it off. It was probably a bird or something.

Matt called Alex onto the field. "Oi! Alex! Come on mate, were starting!"

Alex ran onto the field and got into position between Matt and a boy named Wyatt. He was center mid because he was the best on his team at endurance running. The whistle blew and they started the match. There were shouts from all around the field as to where to pass and Alex got swept up in the game.

"Cross!"

"Man on, Keith!"

"Pass!"

"Tyler, I'm open!"

Even though Alex tried to brush it off, he couldn't help feel like he was being watched. He kept looking over to the trees to see if the shadow was there again. And soon enough it only felt like minutes when the whistle blew again, signaling the end. It was beginning to get dark. They met in the center of the field, every boy trying to catch their breath. Keith, the captain spoke up.

"Alright, listen up you lot. That was good but we can do better. Eric, your passing was sloppy. Matt, if you've got the opportunity to head it then please do. Alex, keep your head in the game! It was like you were in neverland half the time or something-" he was interrupted by Garrett, the boy who seemed to have it out for Alex.

"Yeah, Cooper. Get your head out of the clouds." He sneered and Alex glared at him in return.

"Oh sod off, Garrett."

Keith gave them both a dirty look and continued to criticise. "Colin, stop talking to the other people on the field about tomorrow night's party. I know it's important but the middle of a football match isn't the place to talk about it…."

After he had addressed all the players they trudged inside to get changed. Alex pretended to forget his water bottle on the bench and waved his team ahead. He knew he should let it be, but he was too paranoid. Once a spy, always a spy, he thought. His training had been drilled into his head to the point where it was now reflex. He silently cursed Ian for getting him into the business and was glad that he was now past the legal age and had declined MI6's offer to join as a fully fledged agent. Jones had been forced to agree as she had nothing left to blackmail Alex with. Everyone he cared about was dead. Two days after his birthday, Alex had disappeared, leaving behind no trace of where he had gone. He was now known as Alex Cooper from Newport, UK. After looking around and deciding that he was just being paranoid he turned to go back inside when he came face to face with a man in black holding a gun.

"Alex Rider. You have hidden well. But now that we have found you, our boss would very much like to see you with a bullet through your head." The man spoke with a heavy Scottish accent and confidence. He obviously thought Alex couldn't beat him. Alex snorted, already positioned in a defensive stance.

"Yeah, cause that's gonna happen"

He didn't give the man time to respond before attacking. He lunged forwards, knocking the gun out of his hand and aiming a punch at the man's face. He blocked it and Alex sent a kick to his stomach. The man recovered quickly and managed to punch Alex in the nose. Alex went down and the man laughed.

"The great Alex Rider. You're nothing like what you've been described. One little punch in the nose as you're done." The man was laughing and didn't notice Alex going for the gun the man had dropped. He smiled up at the man and he stopped laughing.

"What are you smiling about?" he demanded.

"The fact that you are all as stupid as the next." And with that he pulled the trigger. The man dropped to the ground, a bullet hole in his forehead. Alex got up and examined the man. If whoever this was knew how to find him, did MI6 know? He shook his head and grabbed the gun, making his way to the change room. How was he going to explain his broken nose? Alex wondered if they would buy the story of him getting mugged. Well he was going to find out. Slipping the gun into the waistband of his shorts, Alex walked through the door to the change room and smiled at Matt. His friend stared at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" he asked, clearly taken aback by the blood.

"I was jumped by the bleachers." Alex said, mentally crossing his fingers that he would just buy the story and move on.

"Oh." It was clear that Matthew didn't believe the story but he let it slide when he saw the pleading expression his friends was giving him. Most of the boys had already gone and there was only 4 left, including Alex. Alex had cleaned off the blood from his face and as he was packing up his bag he heard a voice from the other side of the lockers that definitely did not belong to his team mates.

"Where is he?" the voice demanded. Alex could hear the sound of the hammer on the gun being pulled back.

It was Colin who answered in a shaking voice. "Who?"

"Rider!" growled the man and a shiver ran down Alex's spine.

"I-I don't know a Rider!" Colin cried. "I'm sorry!"

The other boy spoke up and Alex inwardly groaned. Garrett.

"Hey, mate. We don't know any Rider! Just let us go!" his whiny voice seemed to irritate the man even further.

"He was on the damn field with you!"

Alex looked over at Matthew to see him frozen in fear. He motioned for him to be quiet as he walked around the lockers.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" the man asked as Alex pretended to try and slip out the door unseen.

Alex turned around slowly and tried to look scared as he noticed the gun pointed at the two boys move to point at him.

"Whoa! Please don't shoot me!"

The man smiled and eyed Alex. "Liars. You can't protect him from us. He's had it coming for a long time now. Sit down beside your friends, Rider. Now, is there anyone else in here?"

Alex tried to play dumb. "Who's Rider?"

The man pulled out a knife and threw it. It lodged itself in the wall behind Alex.

"I said _sit_." He growled before going around the room and coming back with a terrified looking Matt. He sat down next to the other boys and waited.

"Four for the price of one!" said the man gleefully. "Now stop playing dumb or this one gets it." The gun was now pointed at Colin. He pulled back the hammer and Alex made a split second decision and stood up.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cooper?!" Garrett hissed.

"Cooper, is it now? Can't say I like it…_Alex_."

Matt's expression of terror morphed into one of confusion. "How does he know your name?" he whispered.

Alex just continued to glare at the man in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes he was taking n as much as he possibly could about the locker room and the man in front of him. He could see he was standing in a position that would allow him to strike out lethally at any moment. A stance Alex was mimicking almost exactly. The man was holding the gun with a nonchalant sort of grip, something that suggested he was familiar with the weapon and knew how to use it. Alex could still feel the cold metal against his back of the gun that he had quickly slipped into the waistband of his trousers after he got changed. He just hoped he would be fast enough if it came to him having to use it. He didn't want to have to reveal his identity to his classmates, especially Matthew, but his top priority was getting them out of this safely.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, a safe question that anyone would ask in this kind of situation.

"You don't know?" the man said, a hint of disappointment could be heard in his voice. "I thought you of all people would be able to tell. I mean you _were_ one, right?"

This made Alex's blood run cold. He couldn't be insinuating what he thought he was. He thought they were all dead after he had taken them down from the inside.

"That's not possible."

The man laughed a cold laugh. "You didn't think we were all dead, did you? You had to know that we would try and rebuild."

The three boys were watching the interaction with confusion. How did this man know Alex? And why was he talking about him being one of them? Matt knew that the man had to be barking mad because he knew Alex. Better than anyone. He had known him for almost 4 years and they were best mates. Alex must just be going along with it, trying to be brave or something stupid like always. That is until Alex started talking again.

"No. SCORPIA is dead. Gone. Destroyed. I made sure of that. You don't even have a leader anymore!"

"Oh but we do. What's that phrase again? 'never underestimate your opponent'. Although I suppose in this case it would be enemy."

The man continued smiling as he turned to look at Colin. "Here's another one for the conscience, Rider." And then he pulled the trigger. But Alex was already there. Matt watched as his friend moved faster than anyone should be able to. He shot forwards and kicked the man in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground, his shot missing Colin by inches before he dropped the gun. The man cried out in pain as Alex grabbed his hair and pulled his head back before kneeing him in the nose. He got up and came at the spy, throwing wild punches and missing all of them. His anger was making him reckless and Alex knew it. Alex ducked one of his hits and came up under him, sending his hand up into his throat and causing the man to drop to the floor trying to breathe.

Then Alex pulled out the gun that he had hidden and pointed it at the man. "Like you said: never underestimate your opponent."

The sound of the gunshot rang out through the room and the three boys were staring wide eyed at Alex as he put the gun back in his waistband and turned around. The look in his eyes was cold, hard and not Alex. Matt shivered at the look Alex had on. It was like a mask until it melted off and he seemed to notice his classmates were there. they stared at each other until Garrett (no surprise there) broke the silence.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Cooper?!" he yelled

Alex rounded on him and glared, causing Garrett to visibly back off.

"The less you know, the better, Walker. But if you tell anyone what happened here I will come after you. we clear?" Garrett nodded and Alex turned to Matt.

"Er, we need to talk." Alex said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No shit, Sherlock!" cried Matt but Alex just turned and walked out the door to the field.

Matt walked out to find his friend crouched near something on the far end, near the bench. It was already dark out but as he got closer he could make out a body and he stopped.

"Was he the one that broke your nose?" Alex nodded in response and stood up holding another gun and a wicked looking knife.

"Beautiful weapon, this….. You ever shot a gun before, Matt?"

"No! and I hadn't thought you'd have shot one either! Who the hell are you?!"

Alex checked the gun over before turning to look at his friend.

"OK…well my name isn't really Alex Cooper and I'm not from Newport." Matt was about to interrupt but was cut off by a wave of Alex's hand.

"My name is Alex Rider."

Matt supposed it sort of made sense that Alex wasn't who he said he was. He had watched him fight off a full grown, trained man and he had obviously done it to the man lying dead on the field in front of him. It was clear that Alex had also killed before and that troubled Matt. Not the fact that he had done it before but the fact that he was completely unaffected by what he had done. It was scary. It was silent as Alex picked up the body and started towards the car park with Matt in tow. As Alex dumped the man into the boot of his car Matt spoke up.

"How is _any_ of this even possible?!"

Alex slammed it closed and turned to look at Matt. "Honestly, you don't want to know. And you would probably be disgusted. Most people are. Well except for this one bloke, he was a funny one. Always going off about his-"

"Alex!" he shut up quickly as Matt used the most serious voice he could muster. Alex glared at him with his arms crossed. He looked almost childlike.

"Oh come off it! Will you just tell me already?" Matt instantly regretted asking as Alex looked at him with an unhooded gaze and spoke with a flat and emotionless voice.

"I think the less you know, the better."

* * *

**A/N: right, I'll make this short. What do you think? should i keep going? REVIEW and let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, all! thank you soo much for all the reviews! this story is doing so much better than i ever expected. its crazy how many people have reviewed, its fantastic! and if you didn't read after i updated i just changed the part where Alex reveals more than his name. anyways, hopefully this chapter explains a bit more. I don't usually update my stories this quickly but all your reviews and follows energized me! and i had quite a bit of free time the last couple days and so, voila! chapter 2:) (oh, sorry if you got an email saying i updated then took it down, i forgot to add two fairly important details!)  
**

**Disclaimer: i think you all know this.**

* * *

"I think the less you know, the better."

Matt stared at Alex.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!" he asked

Alex uncrossed his arms and walked around to the driver's side of the car and opening the door.

"It means the less you know, the better. Now get in."

After a couple seconds Matt got in the car and Alex turned the key. They drove on for about 15 minutes before Matt broke the silence.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell just happened or are you going to keep me in the dark?"

He was met with silence as Alex continued to stare at the road. He tried again, much to the same result.

"Right. In the dark it is then. Can you at least tell me how you know how to fight like that?"

When Alex didn't reply Matt decided to annoy him into talking.

"Well then can I at least phone my mum and tell her I'm fine?"

"How about some music, yeah?"

"you know, I'm hungry can we stop off somewhere?" Matt continued like this for over 45 minutes in hopes that the blonde beside him would say something.

"We should tell each other stories. I'll go first. So there was this-" As Matt began his story Alex had finally had enough.

"Matt! Will you please just *shut it!* Honestly. I don't remember you ever being this annoying."

"well you aren't being very cooperative either! I mean you won't even tell me where we're going!"

Alex pressed harder on the gas and they picked up speed, the silhouettes of trees flying by on the dark stretch of road.

"Alex-"

"Matt, now is not the time. Please just let me think and I'll try and explain what I can later."

Alex's tone of voice left no room for argument, leaving Matt to come up with endless explanations in his mind about the situation. He felt like he was in some sort of really bad spy film. It was a bit disconcerting and not to mention a bit hurtful to find out his best friend is in fact an entirely different person than he had come to know. Alex was the one person that Matt had completely opened up to about himself and his past so yeah, it hurt a little to find out he had been lying the entire time. But then that brought to light the question; _why_ did Alex lie. Because he must've had reason to, right? Clearly he has a past. And not a very nice one by the looks of it. Matt knew Alex had no family but then, now he also didn't know if that was true. Suddenly Alex veered off the road and onto a dirt path leading into a forest. It was dark and he almost ran into multiple trees. After another 5 minutes of driving very fast on a dangerous path (not Matt's idea of fun), Alex came to a stop just outside a clearing. He got out of the car and grabbed the body from the boot, slinging him over his shoulder. As he unceremoniously dropped the dead man on the forest floor he returned to the car and grabbed a tank of gasoline (whatever reason he had that worried Matt) and a lighter. It only took Matt a few seconds to realize what his friend was doing and he jumped out of the car.

"You're not going to do what I think you're...of course you are..."

He trailed off as Alex began dumping gasoline on the man. Emptying out the tank and giving his work a satisfied look, Alex flicked on the lighter and dropped it. The fire appeared immediately, engulfing the body until all that was visible were the white hot flames. He then returned to the car and pulled out a shovel. From where, Matt had no clue. He watched this all with a mix of fascination and horror. Alex proceeded to dig a hole next to the man on fire and roll him in, not bothering to put the flames out. He then buried him before returning the shovel to the back he got back in the car where Matt was waiting for him.

"Right. You want to tell me why you are so fine with burning and burying a dead body?!" He cried, his voice rising with every word causing Alex to involuntarily flinch. He hated doing it but knew it was essential to any kind of self preservation. It was odd to see his best friend yell at him, even though he had given him more than enough reasons to be angry.

"It had to be done, Matt!" Alex countered before turning the car back on and taking the same route back to the road.

"What about the other body then? You just left it in the change room back on campus!"

It would be taken care of, of that much Alex was certain. MI6, SCORPIA or possibly both would be there to cover it up and dispose the body. If SCORPIA knew where he was it was entirely possible that MI6 knew as well. Alex knew there was only one place where they would be the most safe but he had to convince Matt to come first.

"It'll be taken care of, don't worry. But there's one thing...there's this place I have to go to. You can come with if you'd like or I can just give you a fake identity and you can go off on your own, although I can't promise they won't catch up with you if you choose that option."

Matt stared at Alex for a long while before finally answering.

"And what is this place you have to go to?"

Alex grinned at the memory of the last time he had been there. That was nearly 6 years ago but it seemed like a lifetime. He had been so young and naive then.

"The only safe place I can think of. Although you wouldn't be able to go in as yourself and i can't promise how long we would be there...it could be years."

Matt wasn't sure how to take this bit of information. Years? In a place he didn't know anything about and he wouldn't even have his own identity. How Alex would be able to pull it off seemed questionable but then, he had killed two men right? And at this point he would rather stick with the man who seemed to know the territory. He was pulled from his thoughts as Alex spoke, pulling up outside a shabby looking house with peeling paint and dead plants littering the yard. It reminded Matt of someplace you would see in a horror film.

"So are you coming with me or not?" Alex asked him, turning in his seat to look at his friend face to face. His right arm was draped over the steering wheel and his other over the back of the seat. The faint light coming from the only lit window in the house cast a shadow over his face that made him look haunted. Alex raised an eyebrow when Matt didn't reply and he had to fight the urge to smirk. That was such an_ Alex_ thing to do. He found himself nodding, despite the voice in the back of his mind telling him to get as far away from this man as possible. Sure Alex was making him a little uneasy with the whole 'badass mystery man' act but he was still his friend, right? As Matt followed Alex into the house his horror film idea seemed more and more believable. The door looked as if it were about to fall off and when they stepped inside the smell that hit them was enough to make even Alex cringe. It smelled like a mix of ale, tobacco, soiled laundry and old milk. Alex then pulled out a in from his trousers and crept into the room off to the left. The room looked like a bomb had gone off. There was paper everywhere, mixed with clusters of empty ale bottles. in between the furniture. A desk was against the wall on the opposite side of the room and hunched over it was a tiny man in a flannel shirt. Matt's confusion just escalated as Alex addressed the man.

"Charlie."

The man whipped around, pointing a small handgun at the two boys. When he saw who it was his gun lowered ever so slightly.

"Rider?" His voice was full of disbelief. "Alex Rider... Well I'll be damned. I thought you'd gone and gotten yourself killed!"

The man had an Irish accent and as he spoke Matt got his first proper look at his appearance. He was a thinning man in his 50's with grey hair and stubble. His sunken dull brown eyes gave the image of him being far older. The man reminded Matt of his uncle Calvin. Alex waved him aside.

"Oh drop the gun Charlie, I need a favor." Alex kept his gun steady as he talked yet Matt had the feeling he wouldn't shoot him. Not yet at least.

"You're gone in your head you are!" Charlie bellowed. "Do you know what they'd do if they got wind o'this? Kill me, they would!"

"Oh, come off it! That was once! And your still here aren't you?"

Matt was becoming restless and very uneasy as the two men faced off in the middle of the living room (if it could be considered that). And then Charlie dropped his gun, clicking on the safety.

"What is it you need then?" He asked as he set the gun down on his desk.

Alex's gun never wavered as he set out his demands.

"Two identity's, both over 22. Done as fast as possible."

The man narrowed his eyes at the two.

"What you gotten yourself into this time, Rider?"

"None of your bloody business. Just make the damn ID's and we'll be gone."

Charlie Wood was exactly the way Alex remembered him. A smarmy bloke with a tendency to know more than he should. Alex knew they would be there for about an hour and this was definitely not the place he wanted Matt asking questions. The look his friend was wearing told him the confusion level was through the ceiling. Deciding it would be easier he told Matt to go wait in the car. Once Alex was alone with the forger he couldn't help but think it was going to be a long hour.

It took 5 minutes for boredom to set it and another 3 before Matt realized his mobile was in his back pocket. He slipped it out and smiled. Contact with the outside world would hopefully convince him he hadn't gone completely mad. As the screen came to life the dozens of messages showed themselves. Most of them were from Colin and there were some from his girlfriend Lizzy. The more he read, the more worried he became. But it was the last one that was the worst.

_'Where the bloody hell are you?! The police are here now and there's a warrant out for Alex!'_

He stared at the screen. He was sure there must've been some sort of mistake. Even so he felt terrible. His mum was probably worrying to no end. Without thinking, Matt dialled the number and waited as it rung. The phone picked up after the 3rd ring and he was met with the sound of a screaming woman.

"MATTHEW JOHN TURNER! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" His mother sounded close to tears.

"Don't worry, mum. I'm fine. I don't-"

"YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK TO THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Matt was about to reply when his phone was ripped from his hand. He looked up to see Alex hang up and turn his mobile off before shoving it in his back pocket.

"You _idiot!_ Why would you phone your mum?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Matt shot back and Alex growled in frustration.

"What are those?" He pointed to the envelopes Alex had in his hand. He threw them through the window onto Matt's lap and then got in the car.

"Your new identity. Read it, own it, live it. You screw up and you're dead, got it?"

Matt spent the rest of the car ride reading over all his new documents. The trees slowly turned into countryside and the sky got lighter as time went by. Matt was sure they were a good 12 hours away from school but had no idea where they were.

"Right. You going to explain some of this to me now?"

Alex sighed and momentarily closing his eyes. "Yes, I suppose so. Well in short; I pissed off quite a few nasty people in the past and now my old life has finally caught up with me."

Alex really didn't want to have to tell anyone about his past, let alone his best friend. It was too messy and every time he trusted someone with his secret it had gotten them killed. True, Matt was taking this all very well l, Alex just didn't know what he would think of him if he told. Especially after all he'd done.

_Dr. Three was very excited. After all this time he would finally get to break him. Catching him was the first step and now that he had Alex Rider, he would make him pay. He knew what made him tick and what he never wanted to become. The boy was tied to a chair in the middle of a metal room. He had been there for a few weeks already and was beaten and bloody. The thoughts running through his mind were muddled by the pain. As Dr. Three entered the room with a cart covered in a white sheet, Alex prepared himself once again for the worst. Only this time, the pain never came. Instead, Dr. Three motioned to someone out in the hallway and two men carried in another man who was tied to a chair and nearly as beaten as Alex. The torture master then took the white sheet off the cart and threw it into the corner before picking up a knife and cutting the ropes that bound Alex. He was too stunned to move. Dr. Three handed him a handgun and pointed to the man in the chair. _

_"You kill this man, and I will stop slowly killing you."_

_But even through the pain Alex still refused, knowing he never wanted to kill anyone in cold blood who didn't deserve it. When he shook his head in defiance, relief spread across the man's face despite still being tied to the chair. Alex then felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of his head. _

_"Do not make me repeat myself, Alex. You know that never ends well. Now please dispose of this man. I've no use for him any longer."_

_Alex slowly stood and walked over to the man. He lifted the gun but didn't pull the trigger. He couldn't. No, he wouldn't. But as he heard the gunman pull the hammer back on the gun being held to his head a rush of fear shot through him and he pulled the trigger. The man's face was forever frozen in fear and his blood was splattered across the wall behind him. The gun was taken away from his head and he heard Dr. Three laughing. Despite the shock of what he'd just done, another feeling was surfacing. Alex knew it was wrong. The whole situation was just so sick and twisted but he couldn't help what he felt. He knew Dr. Three had succeeded in his plan. Because as much as Alex tried, he couldn't shake the feeling he had. Alex had just killed someone in cold blood._

_And liked it._

Alex was pulled from his memories by the sound of Matt's sarcastic comments.

"Well that explains_ sooo_ much. Thanks for being such an idiot in your old life. I've benefited greatly."

"Oh shove off, Matt."

He smirked, priding himself on having annoyed Alex.

"Are you at least going to tell me where we're going? I'd like to know where I'm going to be living."

Alex smiled. After all, it was his personal definition of hell.

"A place by the name of Beacon Breacons... I hope you like the military."

* * *

**A/N: mwahahahahaha! sorry, it had to be done:) again, i hope you liked it and that the flashback explained a bit more. i promise to try and update as soon as possible! all you Alex Rider fans are so much more interactive and helpful than PJO and SPN fandoms so thank you! don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the long update, I've been extremely busy! But here it it, chapter 3. Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and likes! You all have no idea how happy it makes me when i see that someone actually likes my writing:) Honestly this story is doing far better than i ever expected. Hope this is sufficient and will answer some of your questions...maybe. Anyways, enough from me. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As soon as my plan for world domination gets put into effect, he's mine.**

* * *

The sergeant was sitting at his desk sifting through all the new recruits, picking out the most qualified of the lot. Although the sergeant enjoyed his job, this was one of the downsides. 4 days of sifting, over 200 applications, months of rigorous training for the applicants and he had finally chosen a small group of 40 men. Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. Done. Finally. Oh, how he couldn't wait to have at them.

* * *

The car door slammed shut and the woman walked up the drive. Her sleek black heels clicked against the pavement. She looked sorely out of place at the run down shack she was currently standing in front of. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun and her black dress hugged her slim figure. A diamond necklace sat neatly on her chest. Two men dressed in black suits followed her up to the door and kicked it in, stepping aside for the woman to pass. She sauntered into the living room on her left and stopped in front of a scrawny man crouched over a desk. He tensed at the sound of the woman's heels.

"Hello, Charles."

"Ms. Knight." He said, slowly turning around.

"I heard that you recently did a job that was off the records and I need to know who for and what you gave them."

The man looked at the suits in turn before looking back at the woman. She tutted at the small man.

"Now now, Charles. My men here will make sure you don't get away so please do not try. Now, I'd like you to answer my question."

Charles began shaking in fear and he looked away from the woman.

"I can't...Please, you've got to understand."

She glared.

"Charles, I know you know who you did the job for. Tell me and I won't hurt you."

The man was a nervous wreck, from the shaking to the sweating and everything in between. His eyes darted back and forth between the men and the woman grew impatient.

"Do not try and run, Charles. Now if you don't tell me I'm going to have to take care of you."

"He-he said he'd kill me if I told!" He stuttered

Ms. Knight pulled a mobile from her clutch and smiled- one that didn't reach her eyes- sadly at the cowering man.

"I am sorry you could not be more help, Mr. Wood. Good-bye."

And with that she turned on her heels and left the room. The two suited men took a stew forwards and one of them pulled out a black 99mm handgun. Taking aim he let out three shots- one to the head, two to the heart. Charlie Wood slumped down in his chair, dead, as the black limousine pulled out of the driveway and disappeared into the dark taking Ms. Knight with.

* * *

About a year later

Wolf sat on his bed reading. The other members of his unit were playing yet another game of poker and the unit leader didn't want any part in it this time. Last time he had been cheated out of 60 quid and was mercilessly teased about it by Eagle for weeks after. Wolf was trying to read Dan Brown's _The DaVinci Code_ but it wasn't working. Every time he tried to focus his mind would dredge up memories from his latest mission. Soon after Wolf finally realized his efforts were futile, he closed the book and threw it on his table. He announced he was going to take a walk and trudged outside into the darkness. It was only 8 but without the city lights the camp got dark fast. Just as he was passing the E-unit barracks a dark shadow collided with him and he staggered back, resuming a defensive pose. The figure seemed to getting up off the ground and Wolf was able to see his face more clearly. Damn recruits, he thought. What's this one's name? Leopard, was it? No, Lynx. That's it.

"Oi! Lynx! What the hell?!"

The other man just looked up at Wolf and frowned.

"Sorry, but it _is_ dark out. And I'm not actually a cat so therefore I don't have the ability to see in the dark."

"Why the hell are you out at this time of night anyways?" Wolf narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him.

Holding up a damp towel off his shoulder, his answer was curt. "Shower"

At 8 o'clock at night. In the dark. Alone. Wolf was very confused.

"Er, why?"

Lynx made a grunt of annoyance. "Because I can. Why the hell do you need to know?"

"Because I-"

"Well, bye!"

And with that he disappeared into the shadows once again. Wolf returned to the barracks not too long after, grumbling about punk ass recruits and their sarcasm. Snake picked up on this and asked what was wrong only to snapped at -bloody recruits!- before the leader crumpled onto his bed and fell asleep.

Eagle chuckled and slid some candies he'd won across the table.

"Well that went well!"

* * *

Lynx and Hawk sat at the table across from each other. Leopard was watching from his bed with slight amusement as the two men glared at each other. They were in the midst of an ever so intense arm wrestling match and despite Hawk's size, Lynx seemed to win every time. Their unit leader's whereabouts were unknown as he had disappeared an hour prior. E-unit consisted of Badger the unit leader, Cobra the sharpshooter, Hawk the medic and Lynx the combat expert. A cry was heard from the table as Hawk swore loudly.

"Shit! How do you do that?!"

Lynx just grinned and grabbed the tin of mints he had won.

"I'm amazing, that's how."

"Oh, come off it! Your cheating. I know it."

Lynx stood up, pocketing the mints.

"No, you're just terrible at wrestling."

Ever since their first day at Beacon Breacons, Lynx and Hawk had been good friends. They claimed to only have just met during training but anyone with a pair of eyes could tell they had known each other for much longer than that. But even so, they denied it every time Cobra brought it up.

"I'm going to shower." Announced Lynx. He was always trying to get out of showering with his unit and any chance he got, he took. Many times his unit members had tried to ask him and had even gone so far as to follow him to the showers but to no avail. Just as Lynx left, the door burst open again to reveal a mud covered, very angry Badger.

"What happened to you?" Hawk piped up. Cobra waited for the insults to start flying but they never came.

"Punch him for me, yeah?" Came Badger's only response before grabbing a change of clothes and disappearing back out the door.

Hawk sat down on his bed and frowned.

"I hope he fell out of a tree."

* * *

E-Unit was sitting in the canteen for breakfast, each with their plates of slop-unknown substances masquerading as 'food'. Badger was glaring at Lynx who was purposefully avoiding his gaze. As far as Cobra could tell, Lynx had been teasing their leader -who turns out actually _did_ fall out of a tree- and had resulted in him being chased around the camp only for Badger to trip into yet another puddle of mud. Needless to say the unit leader was not it a good mood. The unit was scheduled for the shorting range at 0630. As they were making their way over, the group was stopped by another soldier.

"Oi! Badger! Sergeant wants you guys in his office now!"

A few curses were heard from Lynx as they changed their course.

"Wonder what the sergeant wants." Hawk questioned.

Badger growled in annoyance. "Dunno."

"Well either way it's probably not good."

Lynx's voice drifted up from behind them.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Badger growled.

"At least I'm not being a grump!"

"Oh that's rich! You little-"

"Stop it!" Cried Cobra. "Honestly! You two are impossible!"

They all stopped outside sergeants office and Hawk rapped three times.

"Enter!" Came he muffled command through the door. The unit shuffled in and stopped when they saw they weren't alone. On the other side of the office stood K-Unit and former SAS soldier turned MI-6 agent, Ben Daniels.

* * *

**A/N: So? Please review and let me know what you thought! Sorry it's quite short but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter and I'm having a bit of writers block. I know how predictable and mainstream the whole 'Ben Daniels/Fox' theme is but i really quite like it and therefore it's getting incorporated, at least for a while:) The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and I promise it'll be longer!  
**

**Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again! Right. firstly I just wanted to thank you all for favoriting/following this story, it means so much to me and i am absolutely amazed at the number of people who have done so. I'm also not too sure how long its been since I updated cause my life has been a bit hectic lately. We came home from our holiday and had to put our dog down:'( and then the usual friend drama and schoolwork and so on. but i have been slowly chipping away at this, i swear!:) not too sure how good this'll be but oh well. here it is, Chapter 4! i also apologize for any mistakes having to do with the SAS or the fighting. i know nothing about all that so im just guessing.**

**and a side note to all those who thought i wasn't going to continue this story: never fear! I'm not going to abandon any of my stories so this one will get updated until its done (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: ...one can always hope**

* * *

Ever since Alex had rejoined the SAS with Matt, he had been avoiding K-Unit to the best of his abilities. He didn't really expect them to recognize him but the young spy wasn't going to take any chances. When they had been called to the sergeants office he knew it couldn't be good and now standing in front of K-Unit and Ben Daniels he knew something was wrong. Either he had left something out or made a mistake or _something_ because there was no other reason for Ben to be here.

"Close the door." The Sergeant ordered.

After moment of very awkward silence he spoke again.

"E-Unit, this is Agent Daniels. He is with MI6."  
The expressions on the faces of E-Unit was those of surprise and curiosity. The sergeant gave them a hard look before continuing.  
"Agent Daniels will be temporarily joining K-Unit and I expect you answer any and all questions he may have. Truthfully. Is that understood?"

A unison of 'yes sir's' were heard throughout the room. The sergeant turned to K-Unit.

" You will be training together for the next few weeks, today excluded. I want no complaints from you lot. Dismissed."

The group of men exited the office in a state of shock and confusion, not entire sure what had just happened. If an MI6 agent was here, something must be going on. As soon as their boots touched the muddy ground outside, Badger turned to Agent Daniels.

"So, Agent Daniels. MI6…. What are you doing here then?"

The agent kept his ground and simply looked at the man in front of him.

"It's Fox. And as to why I'm here is none of your business."

The leader of K-Unit was watching this unfold with a clear look of distaste plastered onto his face. His eyes were narrowed at the new solider, almost as if he had a personal vendetta with the man. Lynx was watching this all with the air of interest and slight amusement.

"Will you at least tell us why you need to ask us questions? I mean what've we got to do with MI6?"

Hawk seemed to know not when to keep his mouth shut, as usual, and it earned him a steely glare from Fox.

"Confidential." Was the only response before he stalked off towards the barracks.

Cobra sighed at the retreating figure before turning his attention to the leader of K-Unit.

"Right. Well, have you gotten the new training schedule then?"

Snake stepped out from behind his leader and handed him a piece of paper.

"We have combat training first thing tomorrow morning in warehouse B. Don't be late."

The entire of K-Unit had frowns placed upon their faces as they walked away, leaving E-Unit to talk amongst themselves about the day's events.

* * *

_"Alex, come on mate. Work with me here? What aren't you telling me?"_

_"Just drop it, will you?!"_

_Tom Harris took a step back and stared at the boy in front of him._

_"Fine. But don't come running back to me when something else happens."_

_"Tom-"_

_"Forget it, Alex. I get it."_

_It was after school on a Wednesday and Tom and Alex were in Alex's bedroom. Alex tried to make Tom stay but his friend was having no part in that. He had been trying to get Alex to open up and talk to him, to tell him what had happened on his latest mission, for almost 3 weeks. He had come back from Egypt acting like a completely different person and refused to tell anyone anything. He stormed out of the house with Alex in tow, ignoring his name being called. As the young spy reached the front steps of the house, his finely tuned senses kicked in screaming 'danger!'. Someone was here. Before Alex could react he heard the gun and the cry of pain followed by another shot and a thump. He ran up to his friend and dropped to the ground. There was a pool of blood forming under his black hair. Alex cried out his best friend's name as he held his head in his lap. He was like that until the ambulance and the police showed up. The authorities had to tear him away from the body and load him into the ambulance. The tears kept coming. Only after the medic asked him how much pain he was in did he realize that the cry of pain had been his as he looked over to find his shoulder covered in blood. He couldn't feel it. He was numb. He was empty. He was the reason so many bad things happened to the people around him whom he cared for the most. And then he felt it. The pain. But not because of the bullet, because of all the death he had brought. It was his fault Jack was gone after all, wasn't it? Her and now Tom…both there for him but now they were both….._

_Gone._

Alex woke up a sweaty mess, the shadow of pain lingering on his shoulder. He slowed his breathing before swinging his feet over the side of his bed and slowly getting up. After checking the clock he grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before making his way to the showers. It was 4:23 and the camp was still sound asleep. He could hear the sounds of all the wildlife coming from the forest and had to force himself to calm down. His finely tuned spy senses couldn't help but think of everything as a threat. What's that saying? Old habits die hard? Yeah, that's nightmares weren't as bad as before and they came less often but when they did decide to grace him with their presence, it was worse than 5 bad dreams combined and then some. The luke warm water washed over his clammy skin, washing away the last bits of the memory. As the water beat down on his back, Alex sighed. He really hoped these didn't keep up, especially now that he would be training with Ben and K-Unit.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ the sergeant is making us do this!"

Cobra was whining about K-Unit as they made their way to warehouse B for combat training. Him and Badger were the only two members of the unit to have had any prior encounters with K-Unit, although Lynx and Hawk had heard stories about the famous K-Unit and all the things they had done. The unit had just recently come back from a mission somewhere in Afghanistan just a few months prior.

"I mean, honestly?! What've we got to do with freaking MI6?!"

Badger finally cut him off sharply, having had enough of Cobra's whining. "Shut it, Cobra. Before I make you."

Hawk and Lynx were snickering as they entered the warehouse to find K-Unit once again staring at them.

Snake was the first to speak up. "Right, now that you all are here, let's get started."

There was a chorus of groans from everyone in the room as Snake continued to take charge.

"Since there's an uneven number of us, we're going to rotate after every round. Let's start with me against Cobra, Badger against Wolf, Hawk against Eagle and Lynx against Cheetah."

As the men to into position, Alex was silently cursing Blunt and everyone he could think of that had anything to do with the world of espionage. But mostly just Blunt. If he hasn't dragged Alex into this mess he wouldn't be here right then having to fight SAS men and an MI6 agent. Just his luck. Fox hit the timer and signaled the start. Alex stood there in a ready stance across from his opponent. His eyes took in everything from the way Cheetah held himself to his breathing pattern and even the cluster of boxes in the corner of the room. And all this was done in 10 seconds. Cheetah launched himself forwards, going on the offense. Alex ducked his first punch and got in a well aimed one of his own at the mans stomach. As he staggered backwards, Alex sent another punch followed by a roundhouse. Cheetah blocked the punch and the kick only to retaliate with one of his own, throwing the spy off balance. He jumped up, narrowly avoiding yet another kick and went for the knees. As the fight went on, Alex's instincts took over and he was lost in the fight. Punch, jab, kick, block, duck, punch, elbow. It was like the young spy was on autopilot. After a good 6 minutes of fighting, Cheetah was on his back and Lynx was on top of him.

"The hell was that, mate?! Holy shit!" Cheetah groaned as he rolled over, clutching his bloody nose.

Lynx slipped off him and stuck out a hand, which the other man gratefully accepted. Snake and Cobra were already done, as were Hawk and Eagle, leaving only Wolf and Badger. They grappled for another 2 minutes before Wolf caught Badger off guard and flipped him over onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Fox looked at Badger with something that looked suspiciously like sympathy as he handed him the stopwatch and took his place. The Units rotated around and got back into their defensive positions, eying each other with various expressions. Alex looked up to see none other than Fox. He was giving Alex the odd once over every time he thought he wasn't looking that was somewhat unnerving. Badger signaled the go and the men once again launched themselves at each other. Alex easily dodged Fox's blow only to be hit by another on his other side. The agent gave him a look that said he wasn't messing around. Alex cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to keep his cover when he had to go up against another agent? He had done it before and the fighting style between the SAS and MI6 operatives was immense. Although both deadly, one was more stealthy, graceful and calculated while the other was more forceful and less agile. One wouldn't know the difference had they not fought against both. His decision was made for him as Fox tried to deliver a blow that only the quickest and most skilled could block. His arm shot up and met with Fox's. The expressions on both their faces slipped into hard, frightening masks. Alex's mind went on autopilot, anticipating the moves before they happened. When the small shred of intelligence found its way back into his mind, the young spy made a split second decision and he purposely miscalculated his block and Fox landed a painful blow to his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. It was nothing Alex hadn't ever dealt with before but painful nonetheless. Two of the other pairs were still sparring and Hawk and Snake were watching the remaining men. Fox put out his hand for Lynx. Both men were breathing heavily.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he questioned the younger man.

Lynx stood up and groaned. "I _am_ the combat expert. I'm supposed to know how to fight, aren't I?"

"Look, smart ass. You know what I mean. You don't fight like a soldier. Your movements are too fluid and fast."

"Lovely" was Lynx's curt response as he turned away to watch the others finish up.

Fox watched as the blonde solider turned away and pretended to watch the other fights. There was something about him. Something the spy couldn't quite place, although he had his suspicions. Now he just had to prove them. As far as he could tell, it was a tie between Lynx and Hawk being the man he was looking for.

* * *

By the time the units finished with their combat training it was lunch. They trudged up to the mess hall, beaten and sore. Eagle and Hawk had gotten into a serious conversation about their pudding privileges while Fox and Wolf argued, leaving the rest of the soldiers to walk in silence. After each going through the line to pick up their 'lunch', the two units split at different tables. Hawk was massaging his shoulder while Snake glared moodily at his mush. Lynx was nursing his sore nose in between bites leaving Badger to his thoughts. The leader couldn't help but wonder. His questions had been voiced many times already but he still wondered. Why exactly was 'Fox' here and why did he seem to have zeroed in on the two youngest members of E-Unit? It just didn't make sense. None of it. Badger was convinced he would drive himself mad trying to answer all the questions he had swimming around in his head but he was determined to get some answers anyway. Suddenly Lynx threw down his fork and picked up his tray.

"I'm going for a walk" he mumbled as he dropped the tray in the trash and stalked out the door, still nursing his nose. Snake and Badger exchanged a confused glance. What was his deal? Hawk sighed and put his own cutlery down gently.

"I'll go talk to him."

The young solider followed his comrade out the door and disappeared. Fox watched this all with an air of intrigue. The Sergeant hasn't been told much about his reasons for being sent back here, nor had he felt the need to inform the man. The less he knew, the better off the mission would be. Fox knew firsthand how curious the Sergeant could be. He had been granted permission to question the men when and where he deemed fit. They were even ordered to oblige. Of course the spy would have no problem finding out all he needed to know.

* * *

_"Lynx?"_  
Hawk called out his comrades name as he walked past the forest. For as long as he had known the man, it seemed he could disappear into thin air at the drop of a hat; a trait that Matt had long ago become accustomed to. After Alex, sorry-Lynx had abruptly left the canteen he knew something was up. They had been at Beacon Breacons for about a year and everything seemed to be going smoothly, despite the small fact that Alex had never actually told him what was going on. He was dying to know but understood the severity of their situation none the less. As Hawk was walking past one of many trees, Lynx appeared and landed in front of him. Hawk looked from the man to the tree.  
"Seriously? A tree?"  
Lynx narrowed his eyes at his friend and turned to walk in the opposite direction.  
"Yes, a tree. It's the one place that people don't look."  
"Okay..." Hawk jogged to catch up.  
"Hey mate, what's up? You ok?"  
The blonde raised his eyebrows at his friend.  
"You just seem a bit tense."  
Lynx snorted. "Tense..."he muttered. "If only."  
"Care to explain?" Prompted Hawk.  
As Lynx made to reply he suddenly froze, causing Hawk to almost walk into him.  
"What-?"  
"Shh!" He snapped. "Someone's here."  
"Lynx I don't think-"  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you two!" Cobra emerged from behind a tree and walked towards them. "We're scheduled for the obstacle course in 5 so you better get your arses moving!"  
The blonde soldier got over his surprise and followed his fellow team member out of the forest, Hawk in tow. Alex couldn't help but wonder how much longer he and Matt had left here, if any at all. Ben didn't seem to be giving any indications that he was giving up on his prying either. That didn't leave him with many options. As the three men exited the forest, a shadowed figure darted behind them and disappeared into the trees. None of the soldiers noticed this but Alex was left with a dark sense of foreboding none the less.

* * *

**A/N: Et voila, chapter 4! What did you all think? I'm not quite sure where exactly 1i'm going with this story just yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something in the end:)next chapter will be up ASAP!  
**

**i feel so very accomplished! i have succeeded in converting one of my friends to the Alex Rider fandom! MWAHAHAHA *ahem* anyways, dont forget to REVIEW!  
**

**:D**


End file.
